Counterclockwise
by The Anime Cat-502
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world in which the Institute/2p Germany rules over all as the largest empire. Three heros will go back in time to change the tragic fate will they all make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. THIS IS AN EXTREME AU.

I had always fantasized time travel. It was my life long dream in all of my long 14 years. But, with every dream comes a hope, hope was crushed by the Institute. The Institute is the current dictatorship, run by Germany like the rest of the world. I'm surprised he hasn't fallen but until he does I will fight til the day I die. The words 'She died fighting' will be written across my grave stone in blood. A faint smile flickered across my face but I quickly got rid of it. The Institute forbid emotion, personality, and freedom. It wasn't always this way as I have read in old history books. There used to be other countries imagine that. I have traced the problem back to WWII when Germany, Italy, and Japan won, they called themselves the Axis Powers. Their opposes were ones who called themselves the Allied Powers. It consisted of America, UK, France, China, Russia, and Canada. Though the Axis were greatly out numbered their strength was unmatched by any nation. This along with future action threw the world in to a turmoil. Today every thing was going to change. I finally perfected my formula and blueprints for a time machine. I had cheeked it over and over thousands of times by now and I was ready to test. It's a small hand-held device with a couple of flashing buttons. I made it with the hardest material I could get and it was the best dang thing anyone could lay eyes on. I waltzed into the living room where my two best friend lay on the couch, watching so 'reality T.V.'

'Freddy, Deane? Do you know what I have in my hands?" I asked my voice almost shaking from excitement. Deane was my height maybe 5' 3" longish, straight, black hair that only reached to the base of his neck, a few loose strands in his face, and deep brown eyes. He was still in his white lab coat from working a the Institute, we all were. Freddy on the other hand had kind of cute wavy blonde hair, light brown eyes. Freddy and Dean were a year younger than I am.

"Does it work?" Freddy asked keeping his voice low, his face flooded with excitement.

"I hope so." Deane's typical pessimistic attitude covered his true feelings.

Fingers flew over the keys with lightning speed, punching in the date of the beginning of WWII.

"Our first stop is to stop Germany from wining WWII." I said with a fierce anger. The two boys nodded, but before I could hit the button the door flew open, and Institute member flew in the door.

"Put the machine down and put your hands in the air!" one of the member bellowed.

"Never!" I threw all my anger into that one word and launched myself at one of the members. The two boys followed my lead and we got through a more officers than I expected. Blood splayers sprayed our coats and walls. I could feel my wounds screaming in pain but I had to do this!

"Put you hand on the machine!" I yelled once we had regrouped. Our hands took no time to get there before I pushed the button and the world went black.

**Hetalia in the next chapter I'm not quite sure I should continue. This is in a post apocalyptic world. Deane is the same as Dean but I don't care. This is just the opening and like I said before I don't know if I should continue. Leave a comment, please I'm like begging you.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

Present Germany's P.O.V.

There was a large thump, as if something hard had hit the floor of my room. Grabbing my pistol, I walk slowly to the door. Cautiously pushing open the door to peer inside, and what I saw surprised me beyond levels of comprehension. In the middle of the floor a young girl, in a white blood covered lab coat BLEEDING ON MY NICE CLEAN FLOOR!

"WHAT ZE HECK(substitute for what Germany would real say)" I scream.

"What is it Germany-San?" Japan calmly walks behind me and gazes over my shoulder.

"Oh, I shall go get some bandages." then he quickly walks off to get medical supplies.

"Germany!?" Italy's voice comes from the other direction as he begins skipping down the hall.

"AHH GERMANY! Who who's that?" Italy's voice quivering with fear.

"I I don't know" I stutter trying to rip my gaze off and clear my head.

Then the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it!" Italy tries to regain his happy altitude as he ran to get the phone. Just as he left Japan came back with a case full of supplies.

"I'd have to ask you to leave." he says solemnly.

I nod and walk to the kitchen where the phone and Italy where.

"Hey, Germany, its for you." Italy says handing me the phone.

"Yo, Dude, we're having a G8 meeting so get your butt over here!" America's obnoxious voice rings in my ears.

"Right this second?" I ask stalling.

"When could be a better time there's someone I want you to meet."

Oh great, I wonder if he found another 'alien.'

"Hey, Japan, we have a G8 meeting to attend to." I called in a nonchalant voice.

"What do we do with the girl. I think she's coming to."

"I'm coming in."

"No, I do not want to startle her. There is no need for rash action!"

"Maybe we can get some info on where she's from and what happened. But for now we need to go!" I heard Japan sigh as I came in and picked up the half conscious girl.

**So umm I don't really know what to say but please comment tell me if you like it. You all know reviews are th down fall of us all as writers.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

Freddy's P.O.V.

I groggy open my eyes, blinking to clear my vision. I put my hand on my forehead wincing in pain. I look down and there's a large gash on my shoulder and a little down my arm. Grabbing it I try to get into a sitting position, only again to find cuts across my thigh, chest, and other arm. The on on my leg doesn't seem that deep, the one on my chest is oozing blood, and my other arm can hold for a while. I sink back down the floor scanning the room, listening for footsteps, thinking of an escape plan. I closed my eyes about to give up, but right before slipping into subconsciousness I hear foot steps coming this way. The room of the door is flung open, opening my eyes, is a young man with wild dirty blonde hair in a bomber jacket and jeans.

"Holy cow! What happened?" he exclaims loudly. His yelling causes an involuntary cringe.

He rushes over and begins to take my blood stained lab coat. Underneath I have a white tee also soaked in blood. He takes that too to get a better look. He rushes out the room and returns with a box that reads " First Aid."

"Hold still this might hurt." he says. He rips open a package and takes out a small wet square, unfolding it, rubs it across the largest of my cuts. ever was on it, instantly made the cut feel like it was on fire. I close my eyes tight, until I felt him wrapping it. This went on for several minutes until it looked like I was a mummy.

"Thank you." I croaked. He seem slightly taken aback, that was the only thing I had said to him.

"So, do you want to call your parents?" he asked standing up, his fingers caked with blood. I shook my head no.

"Alright after I make a couple of calls I'll make us some hamburgers. Do you have a name?" I nod.

"Cool what is it?" I was stunned. Could I give him my name? I have no records, no birth certificate, no working social security number.

When I didn't answer he went on speaking, "Well, I'm America. And this is" with that he ran out the room and returned with a creature with white skin, oversized head, and beady red eyes. "is Tony." finishing the sentence.

"Why don't the two of you get to know each other better, I'll be making phone calls."

**Yes I know America is OOC, but truly I don't care. I had to give the characters in the beginning to a Hetalia character. America could have learned from England. About the unnamed character, it's a girl, but she will probably never receive a name. Leave a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

Unnamed Female Character

I hobble in the meeting room. Japan, as I learned, had me sit in the seat beside him. Reluctantly I took his offer, I watched as people poured in the room. But on person caught my eye, it was Freddy! I must be seeing things, a few minutes later Deane. I walked up and we gather in a group hug. Cautious of wounds, we sat in a corner away from the countries.

"Where have you been?" I whispered.

"America" Freddy whispers back.

"England" Deane replies.

"How bad are you all hurt?" trying to prioritize.

"America treated me, but while probably have to hang low for a while."

"England, wraps really tightly." sometimes I forget how sensitive Deane is.

"I agree with Freddy, but where are we going to hang out. To people in this time period we just appeared out of thin air."

"Well we kinda did."

"Thanks Deane." I said sarcastically.

"Well this world seems so perfect." Freddy says trying to brighten spirits.

"Indeed, it's quite beautiful."

"All the emotion messes with my head." I sigh, Deane had shown little emotion, other than his typical cynical attitude. It had been this way since our parents murder. Only one of my parents was murdered, the parent I got most of my genes from. But they wanted power and Germany refused and the rest is too dark. Deane begins to stare into my amber eyes with great intent.

"Do you always have to think like that, try loosening up for a change."

"And that will be the day Germany is defeated."

I look at Freddy for help, but he doesn't meet my eyes.

"Hey get over here!" a young man with wild, dirty blonde hair, a bomber jacket and jeans yells over at us.

"That's America." Freddy sighs. Deane gives him a quick look of sympathy, the two were so close I felt like the odd man out. I tried hard at first to get Deane's acceptation but gave up as it proved futile. I lightly scowled at the thought of going to sit at the table, I had limited knowledge of these countries.

"So what are you names?" asked Japan.

We looked at each other, but I shook my head no.

"I'm sorry we can't say." I answer.

"Why the bloody (insert underworld name here) not!?" a man with messy extremely blonde hair in a green military uniform with an unrecognizable accent burst out.

"It's okay, mon ami." another man with long wavy blonde hair with another accent confronted the first.

"Get off me Frogface and I am not your mon ami!" the first spat.

"This first is England and the second is France." Deane whispers, "I had to put up with the two for like two hours. They non stop fight."

"Aww man, that's bad." At this time the meeting room exploded into insults and fighting.

"SILENCE!" Germany screams, "America why have you called us here!?"

"Ah, yes," at this time he starts to approach us. I stand up to hold my ground.

"Where did you come from? Y'all don't say much. Don't you think your parents are worried?"

Freddy stands up beside me, and Deane on the other side, "Our parents aren't among the living." Freddy says solemnly.

Germany huffs, "So did you get into a street fight?"

"Huh?" Deane asks.

"You know gangs, robbers, that sort of thing." the three of us exchange glances, like telepathy we know we have to agree to prevent detection.

"I guess." I speak up.

"But I don't know how you get so beat up from a street fight." England says.

"Umm"

"Why worry them?" a tall man with a large nose and a scarf says.

"We just want information." France says. He pushes America out-of-the-way gently. Then he takes my hand and kisses it! I yank it back, wincing forgetting about the forearm cut.

"It's okay, belle." I can feel Freddy tensing beside me.

"What is your name?"

I close my eyes, feeling sick. I had a name given to me by my _Dad_, Germany, but when he murdered my mother I ditched my name.

"I don't have one." I felt Deane put a hand on my shoulder.

The whole room seemed taken aback.

"Do the two of you have names?" England asked.

The two boys looked at each other, then shook their heads yes.

**This is the longest dang chapter I've ever written, 754 words without author's notes, 836 with. I find this to be absolutely hilarious, they're all children of 2p countries, Freddy being England, Deane being America. And they ended up the opposite of their 2p counterparts, if you see what I'm saying. I took a fall during soccer and scraped myself in four places. Inside right forearm, outside left forearm close to the elbow, left hip, and right knee, so convenient. Leave a comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

Deane's P.O.V.

Freddy stops giving France the death glare, to exchange glances and nod at England's question.

"Would you mind telling?" the man with the scarf asked. Well, she gave in, I guess we might as well.

"I'm Deane." I grumble.

"And I'm Freddy." Freddy muttered.

"Finally we're getting somewhere." A man with a ponytail draped over his shoulder slumped back in his chair.

"Where did you come from?" Then it dawned on me, where's the time machine?!

"Umm" The three of us looked at each other expectantly.

"Well guess we won't be see the fixed future." She said sighing.

"We can only do so much." I say.

"What are you talking about?" Germany stood up.

"Well umm-"

"Well, spit it out!" we cringed.

"It's really hard to explain."

"Ugh" chorused through the room.

"Just when we were getting somewhere!"

France tried again to hit on her.

"Has anyone told you how pretty your hair is?" She doesn't seem flattered, probably because she doesn't trust strangers, she tucked her long, flowing, shiny, brown hair behind her ears.

"Um. Thanks. I'm not really into dating."

"That's fine you'll warm up to me."

I look over and Freddy looks like he want to seriously beat the sh*t out France.

"Hands off" he says.

"Ohohonhon, jealous are we?" a seductive grin spreads across, France's face.

"Umm, I'm going to go over there." She says.

"Don't leave, belle."

"DON'T follow me." she says bluntly. Then goes to stand in another corner.

"Don't antagonize them Frog Face!" England says. Then gets up, stands behind her, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's perfectly fine not to trust that dirty France. You can stay with me." She appears to analyze his facial features.

"Freddy" she whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Your Freddy's dad." she says a little louder.

Freddy freezes, analyzing the man's facial features, gasping. He had the same color blonde hair and similar style, but he had green eyes. Freddy's mom probably had brown eyes. But there was something missing.

She gasp, "The enemy is inside you!"

"What?"

"Yo-you have a bloody, murderous, counterpart. An-and it's a part of you.". She stutters.

"Explain!"

I sigh, "In the future, there is one dictator ship under Germany, but he's not the Germany sitting among you. He's a bloody, f*cking murderer and he murdered our parents. And we believe you are their more passive counterparts."

Third Person in the Future P.O.V.

"Hey, Ludwig."

"Huh?" Lutz turned around coming face to face with Luciano.

"Bu-But I killed you!?"

"Remember your precious little daughter?" his voice dripped with venom. "Her and her friend build a time machine to prevent this future."

"Rox-Roxanne, I thought a raised her so well, as to not go against me. She outsmart me?!" Lutz desperately tried to comprehend.

"That's right, Ludwig. She must hold a lot of resentment."

"I'm not Ludwig!"

"And I'm not Veneziano." he joked.

"Can they track those blueprints?"

"Nope she burned them. Typical teenager."

"I'm surprised you feel any loyalty."

Luciano only laughed, "I'm doing this as a friend."

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed, you reign is coming to an end!" a higher, happier, note entered his voice. I notice his bright amber eyes had closed and had a happy-go-lucky look spread across his face.

"Luciano?"

"Who? Oh hey, Ludwig. Did you do something with your hair? You look different. How'd you get that scar, it looks painful."

Lutz looks around, people began to speak in different accents with different tones, and facial expressions.

"Get that look off your face!" he shouts. The person just looks up and laughs.

"I'm a tourist," he says holding up is camera.

"What?" around him the world seems to crumble.

"It's okay, Ludwig." Veneziano patted the crying Lutz on the back.

**So yeah, I guess that's a wrap. Lutz is ****2p**** Germany, the trio is messing with the past, and the future is taking a turn for the better. I'm going to refer Roxanne as "her" in all other point of views. I'm thinking about making this a series. Maybe not. I don't know, leave a comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

England's P.O.V.

I feel my heart lurch, the enemy, a murdur, Freddy's father, is in me.

"Are-are you my father?" Freddy stutters, he takes a step forward to examine me closer, and I examine him.

He and I share a lot of physical features. I look at his posture, he standing up straight up can quickly switch to a fighting stance.

"I-I don't know but I-I think so." I see him tilt his head as if confused.

"My father had blue eyes."

"I think they go through an appearance change." she wonders aloud.

"Possibly that will make my parent that much harder to find." Deane grumbled.

"You have to look hard, look at their inner soul that's where '_they're'_ found.". She whispers to Deane.

"Germany, you probably want a son, I don't expect you to accept me." she says aloud.

I start to walk towards Freddy, as Germany starts to move towards the 'nameless' girl, and America moved to Deane.

"Freddy?" He looks up a me with stunning light brown eyes.

"Roxanne?" Germany seemed a little off.

"Deane"

All at one time we all lay a hand on their shoulders, then the world turns black.

Freddy's P.O.V

"I've been waiting, Freddy." an all to familiar voice coos. Opening my eyes I realize we're back in the family kitchen. All white walls with all white appliances. I can remember how badly Dad want to paint these claustrophobic walls.

"Dad?"

"Would you like a cupcake? I didn't poison them I promise, your my last surviving child. Come, sit down, lets talk, love."

"I had siblings?" I cautiously moved towards the seat.

"We'll get on to that subject later. But you seem to be at a lost. Go on you know I don't bite.". I scanned his face, his crystal blue eyes, combed blonde hair, that insane smile, yep it's Dad. He was wearing his favorite clothes, a pink shirt, with a purple vest, and a bright blue bow tie.

"Where's Mom?". She's not with us, I'm just future Oliver possessing Arthur. That and creating a more comfortable setting, love. Sorry, dear."

"Oh."

"There's no need to waste time, I want you to know I'm very proud of you. And I want you to know I love you dearly as did your mother, but I wish this meeting could be a little happier." I notice his smile fades completely.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"You will remake the time machine just not all of you will make it. I'm sorry, love, I know how much you care for each other. Especially that young girl, I don't blame you." He tries to recover his smile.

"I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help but I feel my time coming to an end. This is the last time we will ever talk. I love you, don't forget it." the scene begins to flicker before fading.

"FREDDY, CAN YOU HEAR US?"

"Huh?"

"You started to give us a scare there." Roxy was stand above me, I don't know how I know her name but it just seems right.

"Please don't leave." I mutter. Deane and Roxy share a glance, then kneel into a group hug. I can feel their tears as well as my own.

**So that's a wrap. Lutz got out before all the others, I'm thinking of going not the others hallucinations. Maybe but it might spoil. Sorry for the short chapter, I have set a new goal,of 600 words with authors notes. Oh I forget to describe the new appearance of the characters. Freddy's in a white tee, and black gym shorts. Deane is in navy blue tee, and khaki shorts. And Roxy is in a black tee, and denim shorts. Update may or may not be tomorrow depends, well leave a comment.**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

Roxy's P.O.V.

After a brief 'visit' with our parents, those who were possessed had no clue what happened, and only those touched saw what it was. England decided to bring us to his house.

"So, what would you like for dinner?"

"Um, anything is fine. Do you have any bandages?"

"Yeah under the bathroom counter but maybe you should wash up first. The guest bedroom is down the hall."

Deane lead us down the hall, opening the door to the room. Inside the walls were painted a dark blue, with a dresser in the corner, and a double bed.

"Um I'll sleep on the floor." I said hoping the two wouldn't be that uncomfortable, the shared a room in out old 'house.'

The three of us sat around carefully unwrapping the tightly wrapped bonding. Then Deane got up to take his shower.

"Did you see your father?" I ask trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I suspect your dad told you the news?"

"Not all of us are going to make it back, yeah I heard." Freddy stares longingly at me and I had to look at the wall to avoid it.

"I hoped, and dreamed it would never come to that but, our nightmare is coming to life." I say solemnly.

"If only we could decide our on fate." Freddy begins to sound a like a little kid.

"Everything happens for a reason. We chose to come hear, and we have a mission to fore-fill."

Flashback

"Hello, Roxanne, what are you doing here? Let me guess, trying to destroy my empire."He flashes one of his signature fake grins.

"Lutz!"

"THAT'S DAD TO YOU! Well, I thought I might 'pay you a visit." He loses it, and struggles to regin control.

"What do you want?"

"I want for you to stop messing up time."

"Why?! So you can rule forever?" I snap.

"I made it to protect you and your friends." his eyes soften.

"How so, murder, overbearing, little interaction. To rule through fear, that's all you care about." I turn my back to him.

"Listen when I'm talking to you!"

"What do you want from me, I don't want to listen to your little fairy tales anymore."

"Not all of you will make it,Roxy. Life revolves around sacrifices, and if you area true friend you will let it be you.". His voice chillies.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I care for you and want to give you a fair warning. This is the last time we'll ever speak again, if that makes you happy."

End of Flashback

"Are you listening?" Freddy asks.

"Oh sorry, zoned out." he only sighs and continues to speak.

"How are we going to rebuild the time machine?"

"Have you forgotten? I built it the first time I can do it again." trying to perk up, when Deane walks in the room.

"Need a little help but not to tight." he says holding out his left arm first. I take it and begin to wrap. "So what are you talking about?"

"Parent message." I reply.

"It is what it is. We can only make the best of it."

"if only." Freddy grumbles.

"Freddy why does this bother you so much? We don't have the time machine we burned to blueprints so 'they' can't hunt us, and our future is crumbling."

"I-I just don't want t to lose either of you."

"Let's drop this topic, it probably a long ways off anyhow." I redirect.

"Yeah, we just have to focus on the problem at hand, and that's making sure the Allied win at all cost." Deane tries to be optimistic.

"Dinner is ready!" England shouts up.

**I'm sorry the chapters are kinda short, I haven't been feeling that great, I have a band completion coming up, and a semi formal dance. For those who don't know I'm in 8th grade, the dance is only for 8th graders, and it's kinda like a graduation gift. But I enjoy writing, so here's chapter 7, about 650 some words without AN's. if you have a question then I will answer it in the next AN. Until then, leave a comment.**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

Deane's P.O.V.

Dinner was burned to charcoal to the point that it was unrecognizable.

"Um, thanks for dinner?" I say picking up my plate anit rinsing it off at the sink.

"You didn't really eat much of it." Britain grumbles.

"Sorry, I'm wasn't really that hungry."

"Maybe breakfast will be better,tomorrow is a busy day." he says.

"Yeah, maybe.". Roxy gets up and cleans off her plate, and Freddy does too.

"Um, Freddy maybe we could chat?". He freezes, but manages to nod.

"Let's leave them be," Roxy whispers and gently grabs my arm leading me down the hall.

"I hope he'll be okay, he seems really off and unfocused."

"I noticed, wonder why?" she asks, taking a pillow and a blanket of the bed and setting up in an empty corner. Freddy walks in the door, a distant look in his eye.

"So, how did go?" Roxy worries.

"What did he want?" I wonder aloud.

"He wanted to know what happened in the meeting room." he shakes off the distant look.

"And."

"I told him it wasnt anything he should be concerned with."

"Good enough, well I'm going to go take a shower." Roxy announces.

"Something up?" I ask as she left the room.

"Did your parent show up?"

"Yeah?"

"I suppect he told you?"

"Oh. I try not to let it bug me all too much."

"I can't help but think about it all the time."

"I wouldn't it's probably not going to happen in the nearby future."

"Yeah. Don't you wonder where the time machine is?"

"I personally think it was destroyed."

"Possibly."

"I see the two you getting along as always." Roxy comes standing in the doorway. "Freddy you are a born worrier, something you just have to let go. Now let's get some rest, who know what might happen tomarrow."

With that she stood by the door until the two of us were comfortable before turning out the lights and stumbling over to her corner.

Eventually sinking in to the warm blankets and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Early the Next Morning

Roxy was already up and moving around, about to slip out the door.

"Good morning, Deane." she whispers. "If your geting up be careful not to wake Feddy."

Freddy groans and turns on his back.

"Too late," I say.

"Ugg, what time is it?" He mumbles.

"Maybe around 7ish."Roxy says.

"Ugg!"

"I wonder if Britain will let me cook?" Roxy wonders.

"Possibly." I slowly get out of bed. Freddy swings out of bed landing lightly on the floor. Then the three slip down the hall silently, toward the kitchen. Footsteps echo down the hall.

"Huh? How did you wake up before me?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

**I'm sorry, I didn't reach my goal. I'm kind of stuck here. I don't really know what to say, but if you have a question ask, I'll pm you or answer in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

Months Later September 3,1939...

Freddy's P.O.V.

We moved in with England, one because we had no place to go and because he really feels like a fatherly figure. We were commonly seen strolling around the streets of London or hanging out in the park. Not much has changed about our appearances other than Deane got rectangular framed glass. England filled out some official papers giving us and I.D. despite the giant unavoidable holes. Right now we are chilling in the park passing football (soccer in America) tournament is coming up, our team is undefeated all season.

"I can't wait to cream the other team!" Deane says proudly.

"Give'em a fighting chance." Roxy says sweetly, her long hair pulled back.

"Hmm, they'll have to fight pretty hard." I smile, and Roxy snickers a little.

"I thought I might find you here." Deane stops the ball and starts to juggles it, as England approaches.

"Some thing up?" I ask.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to go live with America until the war ends, it's just not safe here anymore." England hangs his head, his voice dripping with sadness.

The three of us gasp, "I'd hoped Germany would just withdraw his troops, but his boss has issues." England tries to explain.

"Stubborn man!" Roxy mutters.

"Go, pack your things your plane leaves at 12."

At the house packing...

"I don't know what to think." Deane shakes his head, "Just as we were settling in."

"Remember it's WWII." I remind him.

"We have to think things through from now on, we got to caught up in this time. We got to stay on our toes." Roxy grumbles.

"Hmm, looks like we're back to the reclusive square one." I put my head down on my bag.

Sighing we pick up our bags and enter the living room, England was waiting.

At the airport...

"American Airlines 12:00 departure to America." boomed the intercom.

"Well I guess that's your plane." We give England a good-bye hug, he looks like he was on the verge of tears, and board the plane.

America...

We stumble off the plane when America strides over.

"Welcome to Raleigh, N.C. in America!" he yells in loud obnoxious voice.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Deane ask.

"You talk like Britain." he comments. We face palm, of course we have a British accent we've lived in London.

"We've been on a plane for 7 in half hours and we're kinda exhausted." Roxy says in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"To the car then!" The three of us exchange worried glances before following.

**Sorry been really busy have like 470 study island questions to complete so here's chapter 9. Didn't meet my goal this time but with all the skipping around I feel like it's enough. So comment.**


End file.
